


Selia

by rasyalleva



Series: Di Kala Senggang [18]
Category: Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town
Genre: Canon Universe, Developing Relationship, F/M, Historical References, Poetry, Slow Romance, Social Issues, Spiritual
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Seseorang yang tidak merdeka mencari celah agar bisa terus bermimpi. Seorang lainnya merasa bahwa ia telah menghabiskan kebebasan yang ia miliki dalam kesia-siaan. Keduanya terjebak dalam satu kota untuk satu musim, dan dengan alasan yang sama, yang satu menyukai dan satu lagi membencinya."Nggak ada apa-apa di kota ini."Tepat sekali.[#MariBerpuisiLagi]
Relationships: Kai/Karen (Harvest Moon)
Series: Di Kala Senggang [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287446
Kudos: 1





	Selia

**Author's Note:**

> Harvest Moon (c) Natsume. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan dari menulis fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Prompt:  
> a) Luka darimu mengunyahku perlahan-lahan, menjadikanku kembara dalam ketiadaan. (MariBerpuisiLagi)  
> b) Cinta berbalas yang berakhir bahagia. (Di Kala Senggang)

Saling menyelia. Lalu tersenyum.

_/ting/ gelas berdenting …_

.

.

Kalau saja Kai tidak datang ke Kota Mineral selama musim panas, dapat dipastikan bahwa seluruh penduduk takkan sadar bahwa hari itu _telah_ musim panas. Memang, kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, angin rasanya lebih lengket dan bau laut tidak lagi tercium di Plaza, tapi mana ada yang secermat itu. Selama bertahun-tahun—sebelum kedatangan Claire yang bisa menyebutkan tidak hanya tanggal, tapi juga _jam dan menit_ dengan tepat seolah-olah ada penunjuk waktu yang ia bawa ke mana-mana—orang-orang Kota Mineral mengandalkan kedatangan Kai sebagai pemberi aba-aba datangnya musim panas.

.

.

“Makan, yuk.”//

// _“Besok saja. Kita kan miskin.”_ Andaikata apa-apa bisa diperjualbelikan, tentu mereka akan membeli lupa, _biar lupa miskin_.

.

.

Percakapan pertama antara Kai dengan teman-teman sebayanya di Kota Mineral berlangsung empat tahun lalu. Saat itu, Kai menyapa mereka di depan air terjun. Beberapa di antara mereka duduk di tepian, beralaskan batu-batu putih; bergiliran merendam kedua kaki di air yang dingin. Ada yang mengajaknya ngobrol—Popuri dan Ann. Gray dan Trent berdiskusi tentang pelajaran yang diberikan Carter di gereja (yang disulap sebagai sekolahan tiap malam), Rick ikut menyimak, Mary sedang bercerita bahwa saat musim panas di Inggris, matahari bisa terbenam jam sembilan malam. Karen sedang mendengarkan Mary.

“Jadi, Dewi Panen tinggal di sini sungguhan, toh? Tapi kalian belum pernah ketemu dia?”

“Nggak.” Ann menggeleng. Sedikit geregetan, karena itu pertanyaan Kai kesejuta. “Paling banter cuma dari ceritanya Carter.”

Seolah-olah menjawab keheranan—dan kejemuan, dan sedikit kekesalan—karena Kai menanyai itu berulang kali, bocah laki-laki yang kulitnya sewarna tembaga itu membusung bangga. “Aku pernah ketemu dewa.”

Semua perhatian tercuri seketika. Kata-kata itu membius begitu manjur dan ampuh, hingga seperti punya kekuatan untuk mengambil alih lampu sorot. Apa mau dinyana; Kota Mineral ini hanyalah perkampungan sederhana—sudah syukur bisa bertahan hanya dengan basis tambang dan agraria sebagai lini depan perekonomian desa. Alhasil, kisah dari orang luar tentang dunia luar takmungkin dilewatkan. Cerita dari pengembara, yang habis mengembara, tentang pengembaraannya. Pengembara. Seorang kembara.

.

,

“Hidup cuma buat besok. Lusa lain cerita.”

_Lusa dipikir besoklah._

,

.

Namanya dia Dewa Nasib, kata Kai. Selalu pakai topi koboi, bahkan di meja makan.

_Oh, jadi dia bisa jalan?_

Bisa. Dia bisa ke mana-mana. Dia punya dua kaki, punya dua tangan. Wajahnya nggak kelihatan karena ketutupan bayangan gelap dari daun topinya yang lebar. Mungkin dia penuh jerawat, atau penuh luka tetak, atau penuh bintik, atau penuh coreng-moreng ungu dari sari buah kesumba keling. Sering sekali pergi, tapi selalu pulang. Datang-datang akan bawa seberondong jagung untuk bahan makanan. Menjadi juru selamat. Kalau nggak ada dia, Kai dan teman-temannya di kebun akan mati kelaparan. Tapi dia seringnya nggak ada. Dan teman-temannya sudah ada yang mati kelaparan. Jadi, dia menjelma juru kematian juga.

“Jadilah dia Dewa Nasib,” kata Kai. “Selalu pakai topi koboi, bahkan di meja makan.”

/

//

“Kenapa kalau dia lapar, kita juga harus lapar?”

_Di antara kebajikan dan kejahatan, kenapa selalu lebih baik kejahatan?_

//

/

Hari gelap dan mereka berpamitan satu sama lain, tapi, “Aku akan ikut kamu, karena aku mau lihat pantai,” kata Karen. Tidak ada yang merasa heran karena memang Karen begitu anaknya; dia suka lihat pantai di malam hari. Awalnya dia hanya melakukannya sebagai alasan agar bisa pulang malam dan tidak perlu lihat wajah bapaknya, tapi lama-lama dia beneran jadi suka laut. Ia suka bau garam, ia suka angin malam yang memberantaki rambut pirang kecokelatannya, ia suka dengar cerita-cerita Gray dan Trent soal sejarah pelayaran kapal Mayflower ke Dunia Baru dan membayangkan di sinilah tempat kapal itu berlabuh.

Sekalipun betul ia suka laut, tetapi alasan Karen ikut serta _bukan_ _itu_. Awalnya mereka ambil jalan memutar melewati toko kayu Gotz bersama dengan Rick dan Popuri. Rute yang mereka berempat ambil berbeda dengan Mary, Ann, Gray, dan Trent yang memilih lewat pekarangan liar dan rumah kosong—empat tahun kemudian, Claire bakal menempatinya dan bikin semua warga Kota Mineral mau tak mau harus mengambil jalan memutar lewat toko kayu tiap pengin ke air terjun. Setelah berpisah di peternakan ayam, Karen dan Kai melanjutkan jalan ke laut melalui Plaza.

Kai hampir meninggalkan Karen di tepi laut agar gadis kecil itu bisa menghabiskan waktu sendirian, tapi, “Aku tahu kedokmu. Kamu dijadikan budak kan, di sana?” tanya Karen. “Dewa Nasib itu nggak ada. Dia cuma majikanmu. Dan karena kamu budak, jadi kamu nggak dikasih upah, sebab transaksinya sudah berakhir dengan terbelinya kamu dan teman-temanmu yang disuruh mengurusi ladang. Setiap kali dia memberimu makanan, kau anggap dia pemberi keselamatan, tapi setiap kali dia nggak pulang-pulang kau akan anggap dia pemberi kematian.”

.

.

Dewa nggak pulangpulang.

_Kan belum masa panen._

Harus nunggu panen untuk kasih kita makan?

_Harus nunggu panen untuk bisa ambil hasil panen, bahlul._

Lalu, makanannya—

_Makanan apa?_

Jagung, singkong …?

_Yah, itu kan, kebetulan saja ada._

_._

.

Kalau saja Kai tidak datang ke Kota Mineral selama musim panas, dapat dipastikan bahwa seluruh penduduk takkan sadar bahwa hari itu _telah_ musim panas. Kai akan membuka kedai di tepi pantai, dan dia datang dengan surat-surat untuk Karen yang takpernah ia kirim. Karen sendiri baru ke sana untuk membacanya kalau Kai bilang dia juga bawa Frontera; dan ia akan menulikan diri dari ledekan Claire atau Gray yang mengatai gengsinya semurah sebotol arak tebu. Tapi ia telah menenggak minuman keras bahkan sebelum umur membolehkan, dan wiski itu mahal betul (sekalipun masih kelewat murah untuk membeli harga diri), jadi ia akan tetap datang ke gubuk itu sekalipun hujan turun.

Kai menganggap cuma Karen yang tahu rahasianya.

_Padahal tidak juga._

Penduduk Kota Mineral tentu bisa menebak-nebak kalau Kai menghabiskan waktu musim panas di sini semata-mata untuk bertahan hidup dari gersangnya cuaca dan keringnya persediaan air. Kesimpulan yang mengarah pada “jangan-jangan Kai itu korban perbudakan” hanyalah menunggu waktu saja. Mereka cuma tidak mengungkitnya sejahat Karen atas dasar kesopanan.

Surat-surat itu telah selesai Karen baca. Pesan-pesannya begitu tulus, ia mengakui. Rata-rata hanyalah usaha Kai untuk mempertahankan kewarasan, soalnya hampir semua suratnya berisi hari-hari yang dilalui, dan kepenatan, dan kepeningan. Ia menumpuk semua surat itu dan menyerahkannya pada Kai yang duduk di hadapannya. “Kenapa kamu cuma datang pas musim panas?” tanya Karen. “Lama-lama aku bisa buka usaha fermentasi tebu saking kepenginnya minum Frontera.” _Dan sedikit kangen kamu juga sih_ , tapi Karen tidak mengatakannya.

“Cuma musim panas majikanku nggak menengok ladang.” Demikian jawab Kai. Ia pergi ke Kota Mineral tanpa izin, itu pun perlu mengucap syukur karena punya teman-teman baik yang mau mengurusi lahan garapannya selama ia tidak ada. “Aku punya teman-teman di sana untuk diurus. Nggak mungkin kutinggal.”

Karen tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Pintu kedai terbuka. Won dan Zack masuk, Kai terpaksa beranjak untuk melayani pembelian mereka. Karen menyuap spageti dalam piring sambil setengah melamun. Ia punya waktu sepanjang tiga musim melakukan banyak hal seperti yang Kai lakukan dengan ladang dan mimpi-mimpinya untuk merdeka, tetapi musim panas datang dan Karen kembali disadarkan dengan kenyataan bahwa takada kemajuan yang ia capai. Ia menjaga supermarket, duduk-duduk di bangku panjang, ke pantai, sesekali jalan-jalan ke penginapan, toko kayu, atau pemandian air panas.

Menyesakkan. Begini-begini saja. Pengin pergi.

_Kenapa tidak?_

“Terima kasih, Kai!” sahut Won dan Zack hampir bersamaan, menenteng piza dan jagung bakar dalam plastik untuk dimakan di toko sebelah. Keduanya menyapa Karen sebelum keluar dari kedai. Karen melambai dengan garpu di tangan, lalu kembali menatap spageti dalam piring.

Mungkin seharusnya ia pesan piza saja.

//

/

“Bukankah kamu benci kehidupan di sana, kenapa terus kembali?”

“Kamu benci kota ini dan terus di sini.”

 _Ohya?_ Diam. Hanya ada terpaan angin yang kian lekas dan suara deburan ombak yang kian maras. _Bahkan dalam keputusasaan, keduanya tidak cukup mengenal kampung halaman mereka untuk bisa membencinya._

/

//

Kapan pertama kali Karen _melihat_ Kai?

Kapan pun itu, sepertinya berbarengan dengan pertama kali Karen melihat _dirinya sendiri_.

“Aku bakal kangen orang-orang di kota ini,” kata Kai selama menunggu kapal di dermaga. Ia mengucapkannya pada Karen sebagai satu-satunya manusia yang mengiringi kepergiannya. Karen tidak membalas. Lagi pula, ia sedang dirundung heran, dan jemu, dan sedikit kesal, sebab kalimat itu adalah perkataan Kai yang kesejuta. “Tahun depan aku ke sini lagi.”

Karen melengos. Keduanya telah melihat kapal dari kejauhan. Begitu kapal itu nanti menurunkan jangkar, garis batas ombak di pasir pantai jadi naik beberapa meter. Karen suka melihat itu. Begitu kapal itu nanti pergi, mau setinggi apa pun ombak siang hari takkan bisa mencapai garis batas yang dicetak oleh ombak yang meninggi akibat dibenamkannya jangkar tadi. Karen juga suka melihat itu. “Nggak ada yang keren dari orang-orang di sini,” kata Karen sekenanya. “Bangun-tidur di sini-sini saja. Mati juga akan di sini. Nggak membuat perubahan kayak kamu.”

“Apakah itu yang kamu benci dari kota ini?”

 _Ya, tentu saja._ “Bukan. Aku benci kamu. Karenamu, aku jadi membenci kota ini.”

Seharusnya Karen tidak mengatakannya.

.

,

Claire pernah mengajaknya ke air terjun untuk menemui Dewi Panen pada musim gugur. Awalnya Karen tidak mau, sebab ia toh tidak butuh mengucapkan permohonan apa pun—ia kan tidak punya ladang. Tetapi ia samar-samar teringat pertemuan antara teman-temannya dengan Kai ketika Kai menjelaskan rupa Dewa Nasib. Pada akhirnya, Dewa Nasib itu tidak ada. Dan Karen mau melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri apakah Dewi Panen sungguhan ada atau tidak.

Ada beberapa saat yang perlu dilalui untuk menunggu. Saat Karen mengeluhkan, “Sudah sejam berlalu,” hal itu dibantah oleh Claire, “Masa? Baru juga tiga menit dua belas detik.” _Duh, Claire_.

Dewi Panen muncul di air terjun, dan Karen terpaku, sebelum bilang, “Ternyata sungguhan ada.”

“Tentu saja.” Yang menjawab adalah Dewi Panen dan Claire bersamaan. Setelah itu Dewi Panen menghilang, dan Claire menoleh kepadanya. “Kenapa, kamu awalnya nggak percaya?”

“Seseorang pernah bilang kalau dia ketemu dewa,” ucap Karen, lebih ke gumaman dibandingkan kata-kata yang secara sadar ia rancang di kepala, “tapi ternyata dewa itu adalah manusia. Majikannya sendiri, bahkan. Dia memanggilnya dewa, karena punya kekuatan untuk menentukan nasib manusia. Menyedihkan, kan? Padahal cuma manusia biasa, tapi dikatai dewa hanya karena seperti itu.”

_Memang harusnya bagaimana?_

“Memang harusnya bagaimana?” Claire bertanya, tapi saat Karen menatapnya untuk minta dijelaskan, dia hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. “Kayaknya kamu lebih tahu deh.”

.

/

Kalau dewa tidak berguna, apakah masih dewa namanya?

_Tentu saja. Kalau dari sananya dewa, dia sesederhana adalah dewa yang takberguna. Tapi, dia tetap dewa._

Kalau ada manusia bisa melakukan fungsi-fungsi dewa, apakah jadi bisa disebut dewa?

_Mana mungkin. Dia selamanya adalah manusia. Mana mungkin manusia bisa menjadi dewa hanya karena itu. Enak amat._

Kamu benci bapakmu. Kalau muncul seseorang yang bisa melengkapi duniamu dengan peran bapak, bukankah dia bisa menggantikan bapakmu? Kalau seorang ibu membuang anaknya, apakah masih ibu namanya? Kalau seseorang memungut bayi dan merawatnya dengan cinta kasih orang tua, kurangkah untuk disebut orang tua? _Kalau hanya berpikir salah dan benar dan putih dan hitam sepertimu, tidakkah dunia praktis nan praksis itu menyedihkan betul?_

/

.

Karen menyambut Kai di dermaga saat hari pertama musim panas. Kai terperanjat, tapi tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. “Sebegitu penginnya untuk segera minum-minum?”

“Nggak. Aku kangen kamu.” Karen melambaikan tangan balik. Ia mengabaikan raut wajah Kai yang jelas-jelas bereaksi dengan jawaban itu, dan membicarakan hal lain dengan pembawaan enteng. “Bagaimanapun, walaupun kamu cuma bolak-balik antara daerah Utara dan Kota Mineral, kamu tetaplah seorang kembara di mata warga sini.”

Kai tersenyum. Kembara, ya. Ia menoleh ke arah laut sementara kru kapal masih menurunkan muatan-muatan barang, dibantu oleh Zack dan Won. Jumlahnya tidak banyak. Isi dari muatan itu adalah berkarung-karung benih, pupuk hewan, dan berkotak-kotak daun teh. Kadang ada barang-barang antik dan geludungan kayu, tetapi tidak sering terjadi. Kai menarik napas dalam-dalam. “Aku suka Kota Mineral dengan alasan yang sama kayak ketidaksenanganmu.”

“Karena kehidupannya begini-begini saja, karena orang-orangnya tidak benar-benar bergerak ke suatu perkembangan, karena penuh sesak dan taktertahankan, karena nggak ada apa-apa di sini?”

Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Karen membuat Kai meringis, tetapi ia tidak membantah. “Kurang lebih. Aku suka karena kota ini nggak ada apa-apa. Seperti ketiadaan.”

_Sebab ia adalah kembara dalam ketiadaan,_

“Kautahu, di Utara, perpindahan terjadi begitu cepat. Penggarap tanah silih berganti, sekalinya ketahuan tidak becus langsung ditukar dengan imigran dari Afrika. Kayak tergesa-gesa. Sementara tenaga manusia bukan energi terbarukan. Membuatku keropos rasanya.”

_dalam tubuhnya tergores luka yang mengunyahnya perlahan-lahan,_

_/kraus kraus, nyam nyam, krauskraus, nyamnyam/_

_dan terus mengunyah …._

“Tapi, di kota ini, sepuluh tahun berlalu pun akan terus begini-begini saja. Rumah-rumahnya. Bukitnya. Penduduk-penduduknya. Sama. Membuatku jadi utuh lagi, berapa pun dalamnya luka yang menyiksaku sepanjang berlalunya tiga musim di sana. Di sini, waktu seperti nggak berjalan. Atau, kalaupun berjalan, waktu itu seperti, seperti,

m e l a m b a t.”

/

.

Kapan pertama kali Karen melihat Kai? Kapan pun itu, sepertinya berbarengan dengan pertama kali Karen melihat dirinya sendiri. Mungkin Kai akan menganggap dirinya hanyalah manusia biasa, bahkan taklayak disebut pengembara, tapi bagi Karen—yang sekarang bisa mengerti kenapa seseorang bisa menjadi dewa bagi yang lain—ia melihat pantulan _dirinya_. Melihat Kai seperti melihat dirinya sendiri, mengingatkan agar terus bergerak, terus bersyukur, terus bermimpi. Itu nggak apa-apa, kalau harus terus menghabiskan waktu _sampai mati dimakan semut-semut_ di kota ini, itu nggak apa-apa.

_Bahkan, lebih dari cukup?_

Benar.

;

Karen menuang Frontera dalam gelas, dan mengangkatnya. Kai mesam-mesem malu sebab menyambut suara dentingan gelas yang beradu dengan secangkir air putih. Karen sendiri tidak ambil pusing soal perbedaan isi gelas itu. Ia menenggaknya seteguk dan berkata, “Aku mengubah pendapatku di waktu perpisahan kita tahun lalu. Aku nggak membencimu. Aku juga nggak jadi membenci kota ini.”

Kai terkekeh. Karen suka melihatnya. “Suka dan benci itu punya kekuatan yang besar, tahu kan? Sebenarnya, aku juga nggak membenci kehidupanku. Di sana, aku memang miskin, nyaris mati, dan harus bertahan hidup dengan memakan hasil panen di ladang diam-diam. Tapi aku punya teman-temanku. Aku juga punya surat yang selalu kutulis buatmu. Belum menghitung orang-orang Kota Mineral, dan kota ini sendiri, yang sudi memberiku hidup satu musim lamanya. Dan aku percaya akan tetap diselamatkan oleh semua itu.”

Karen tersenyum. Kai suka melihatnya.

Begitu minuman dalam gelas telah habis, keduanya menuangkan isinya lagi, kemudian mendentingkan masing-masing gelas dalam genggaman. Seperti kota ini dan doa-doa untuk bisa berdaya dalam kemandirian bagi orang-orang yang belum mendapatkannya; kesemuanya akan terus hidup dan meng- _ada_. _Seperti kebersamaan mereka pula._

;

/ting/ gelas berdenting.

_Panjang umur hal-hal baik._

**Author's Note:**

> Beberapa karya yang menginspirasi tulisan ini: Pak Tua yang Membaca Kisah Cinta (Luis Sepúlveda, 2005) dan Curhat Literer (2020, tidak diterbitkan). 
> 
> Bersamaan dengan dipublikasikannya fanfiksi ini, maka serial "[Di Kala Senggang](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287446)" yang diinisiasi olehku dan [Teh Ran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya) akhirnya selesai! Tapi sebelum itu, tentu saja aku perlu minta maaf karena membiarkan serial ini terabaikan sejak 2019 TvT Banyak hal yang terjadi di 2020 /ALESAN. Oke, setelah ini, rencananya aku dan Teh Ran mau bikin serial baru, masih dengan tujuan agar kami kembali semangat menulis!!
> 
> Btw, ini adalah kapal crack Kai/Karen yang membuatku harus berselancar di Fogu, Wikia, dan forum online. Lalu, aku mendapati kenyataan bahwa ternyata Kai/Karen itu [CANON](https://ranchstory.miraheze.org/wiki/Karen_\(Harvest_Moon:_64\)#Kai_and_Karen_Marry) di Harvest Moon versi Nintendo 64?! QAQ Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya. Tapi, oke, terima kasih sudah membaca fanfiksi yang ceritanya tentang kapal "crack" ini. SEKALI LAGI, BERIBU MAAF KEPADA TEH RAN UNTUK KETERLAMBATAN INI QAQ
> 
> Lalu, [#MariBerpuisiLagi](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ED8jX8vvy5UlmdEX182xgtd3uN6o_uxh/view) adalah event untuk memperbanyak arsip genre poetry. Bikin puisi adalah kelemahanku hehe karena jam terbangnya cukup sedikit, baik menulis maupun membaca. Alhasil aku sendiri menyiasatinya dengan ngasih puisi secara sepotong-sepotong di tengah-tengah cerita. Ini nggak maksimal, nggak ada kebaruan, juga nggak membanggakan ... tapi, senang sekali bisa berpartisipasi di event ini. Terima kasih Kenzeira untuk event-nya!


End file.
